She's The One
by acidwashedx
Summary: Bella and Alice have been best friends forever. They're off to college, and through out these experiences, Alice realizes that she is in love with Bella, her best friend. But Bella has already begun to date Alice's older brother Edward. Is it too late ? Or will true love find its way ? Rated M for future chapters.
1. All Grown Up

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does (:

Chapter One: All Grown Up.  
Bella's POV.

I've lived next to my best friend Alice for as long as I can remember. I was five years old when my mother and father moved up here to the damp and rainy Forks, Washington. It was an extremely wet summer afternoon that we went over to introduce our selves to the neighbors, and that's where I saw them both for the first time. Alice and Edward Cullen. Brother and sister of course. They both had bronze hair and golden eyes that brightened up any ones mood. Edward, being a year older than us and beyond immature at the time was throwing sand from the sand box into Alice's hair. She just sat there crying, rubbing her eyes now and then. I suddenly felt the connection between me and Alice then. I knew at that moment that we would be the best of friends. Now that we're older, Alice and I are inseparable.

Last night I dreamed of Alice. The person I knew best in life. She was sitting in the sandbox with clumps of sand in her hair. The only difference between that childhood memory and my dream was that Alice wasn't crying the way she had when we were little. She looked up at me and smiled her golden eyes brighter than ever.

Yes the dream was strange, because I never really dreamed of Alice since we were younger, but I didn t give much thought to it, because it was a nice dream. A dream that didn't worry my thoughts at all.

With the dream in the back of my mind I realized why I was so uncomfortable in bed. I was sweating, and strands of wet hair were draped all over my face. I stood up and dragged my body across the room to where the window was. I pushed the curtains aside and wasn't surprised at all with today's weather. Humidity and fog were very normal in this town.

I took a quick shower with cold water, trying to prepare myself for today's events. I didn't bother doing anything to my hair, the weather would just ruin it anyways so I threw it into a messy ponytail and got dressed into the most comfortable clothes I could find. I picked up my phone, two missed calls and a text. I smiled to myself, because I already knew who they were all from.

**Pixie Alice: BELLYBEAR. Good morning. I hope you re up and at 'em young lady. We have a big day ahead of us! I'm pretty much ready, just waiting on you now! See you soon, xoxo.**

I didn't really need to answer the text, since I was already on my way next door to see her. On my way to the kitchen I noticed both mom and dad's cars gone through the window. My dad, Charlie Swan was chief police of the town. Which meant he always had to work. And when he wasn't working, he was out fishing with his best friend Billy. My mother, Renee Swan worked down by the reservation in a diner on Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays. I looked at the calendar and it read that today was Tuesday which meant she was working. I sighed. The past few months i've barely spent time with my parents, they are always busy. And heading off to college in a few weeks would only make things worse. Once again I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind and focused on today. Today Alice and I would find out what colleges we have been accepted to. We both applied to the exact same colleges and were hoping we would get to experience this new adventure together in the same school. Today could either go really bad, or really good. Either way I was prepared. I zipped up my jacket, and walked out of of the door. The walk from my front door to the Cullens front door was literally a few feet away. It began to drizzle and I put my hood on. I made it to the front door and was in mid knock when the door was swung open. Alice was dressed in navy blue, a colour she felt was her lucky colour. Her shoulder length hair was pulled back in to a bun at the nape of her neck. Alice was letting her pixie cut grow out.

"_ISABELLAAAAAAA_." I grimaced, while she embraced me in a hug. She only called me by my name when she was either really mad at me or really excited about something. In this case, it was the second.

"_Are you hungry? I bet you didn't eat breakfast so I made you coffee and a bagel_!" I had forgotten about eating all together this morning. I was way too nervous and anxious to even feel hungry. I grabbed the coffee and bagel she handed me anyways.

"_So munchkin, are we taking my car or yours_?" Alice was the shortest person I have ever met, and she hated to be reminded of it, except when it came down to me. Things didn't bother her as much when it came down to me. So she just smiled and quickly answered me.

"_MY car, of course. With your car, we'll never make it there on time."_ She was already skipping to her car, and there was no point in arguing with her. Alice always got what she wanted.

I slowly stepped over towards her car and got in. I pulled off my hood and switched on her heater as a chill ran through me. Maybe I should have taken a hot shower this morning. Alice popped in a Coldplay CD and switched it over to her favourite song. I smiled, because I knew she was in a good mood and that automatically put me in a good mood as well. That usually happened with her. When she was upset so was I, when she was happy, I was happier. At that moment my stomach growled. I guess I was hungry after all. I bit into my bagel and slowly chewed as I watched the trees outside pass us by. It made me think of this morning again, and the dream I had last night but before I could make anything of it, Alice's singing and the lyrics of the song drowned out my thoughts, and made the rest of the ride peaceful.

**When she was just a girl, she expected the world.**  
**But it flew away from her reach, so she ran away in her sleep.**  
**And dreamed of para-para paradise, para-para paradise.**  
**Para-para paradise, every time she closed her eyes.**

We arrived to our high school about 20 minutes later, and I didn't want to get out of the car. Alice came out of the car first and walked around to open my door.

"_Bella, the more time you waste, the more anxious you ll make yourself. Let s just go and get this over and done with_." I took a few deep breaths before stepping out. We made our way to the principal's office and hesitated before finally stepping in. This is it, what we have been waiting for all these weeks. Mr. Bradley was in his chair and stood up as soon as we walked in. There was no expression on his face so I couldn't tell if the news was good or bad. My stomach began to turn.

"_Ladies, glad you could both make it. I have interesting news for you both_." Oh god here we go. I wish he would just spit it out already.

"_Apparently your letters were lost in the mail, so they resent them to the school. Congratulations Miss Cullen and Miss Swan you have both been accepted to the University Of California_." I don't think my brain processed what it just heard, because Alice was screaming and jumping around in my arms, but I just stood there in shock. I couldn't find it in myself to be as excited as she was in that moment. I guess it was because it finally hit me at that moment. In a matter of four weeks I, Isabella Marie Swan would be starting not only college but the rest of my life.


	2. Goodbye's And Hello's

Thank you guys for the reviews and follows it means A LOT. Honestly *cyber hug*. I'll try to update sooner and more frequently. I haven't updated because my laptop has been acting insane. BUT, I'm glad you guys like it so far, enjoy the next chapter. Oh, and I'll try to add in Alice's point of view in the next few chapters as well (:

Disclaimer: Unfortunately twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and not me. Blah :3

Chapter two: Goodbye's and Hello's.  
Bella's POV.

I came home to pizza. My mother claims she was too busy to cook, but since pizza was something I enjoyed I didn't mind at all. I walked into the kitchen and thought about the next few days while I organized three slices of pizza onto a plate. Tomorrow Alice and I had to leave to California to go get our schedules, books, and to set up our dorms. Hopefully we would end up in a dorm, alone. Alice doesn't really get along with other girls our age. I poured myself some soda and headed up stairs to my room. I still had to pack, I've been putting that off for a while, and now I had to do it last minute. Great. I bit into a slice of pizza and sat on the floor.

I had three luggages. I packed the first one with clothes, shoes and toiletries. I didn't have that much clothes anyways so pretty much everything fit. The second one was filled with books and school supplies that I would need for college. Yeah I know, I sound over prepared. The last luggage was something I wasn't looking forward to but I pulled it closer to me when I finished with the others.

I started off by putting in the stuffed animal my parents had given me when I was a little girl along with the bunny Alice had given me a few years ago for Easter. I threw in a few photo albums that I had as well, it would be nice to look back on them when I was homesick. I packed a few more meaningful things and pushed that luggage aside as well.

I walked downstairs and I didn't realize up until now that the house was quite and dark. My parents must have gone to sleep early since they have work in the morning. I washed my plate and headed back up to get some sleep as well. I brushed my teeth, and got into bed. This would be the last time I would lay in this bed. I didn't want to think about that, but before I knew it a tear was rolling down my cheek. I promised myself I wouldn't do this, that I wouldn't cry. So I wiped away the tears that had escaped and dozed off to bed, engulfed into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next morning an hour ahead of my alarm clock. I put the pillow over my head and groaned, but got up anyways. I wanted to look nice today, so I needed the extra time to get ready. I washed my hair three times, and carefully straightened it. Something I wouldn't know how to do if it weren't for Alice. I added a bit of makeup and stared at myself in the mirror.

"_I'm not a kid anymore_." I sighed and walked back into my room to get dressed. I didn't wear too many layers, since California was way warmer than Forks. I put on a new pair of skinny jeans, a tank top and a plaid shirt. I didn't bother taking any coats, they would be unnecessary anyways. I heard my door open and turned around to see Charlie.

"_Hi there bells. Morning_." He didn't look cheerful and he didn't smile when he greeted me. I guess everyone would be like this today.

"_Hi daddy_." He sighed and I realized it was because of what I had called him. I haven't called him daddy since I was younger.

"_Um, you need help with those_?" He glanced over at my three luggage's. I nodded and he took two of them. He struggled down the stairs and started to put them into his cruiser. I grabbed the last luggage and turned off the lights in my room. I stepped out and shut my door, not wanting to get a last look at my childhood room. I made my way downstairs and let Charlie help me load the last luggage into the car. My mother was on the front step of our house watching us and I was afraid to look at her face. I knew what I would see and I just didn't want to see it. I made my way over to her anyways. She was staring at the car, a blank expression on her face and tears rolling down her face. I could now feel my own eyes starting to burn.

"_Mom_?" I choked on the word but managed to speak. She looked down and walked closer to me, while wiping her eyes.

"_Yes baby_?" Her voice sounded hoarse, like if she'd been crying for a while now. She stared into my eyes. My eyes were now being blinded by tears. I stared up into the morning sky and inhaled. I would miss the muggy smell of this place, of home. I caught myself sighing again. I've been doing that lately. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked back at my mother. She opened her arms and I ran into her for a hug. She wrapped her arms around me and held me there. She kissed the top of my forehead. We stayed liked that for a while, hugging and silent. Words weren't needed though. My father cleared his throat and my mother let go of me. I squeezed her hand and let go as well. I made my way to the car and got in. I didn't look back at my mother. Charlie got in and turned on the ignition.

"_Ready Bells_?" I nodded, and he pulled away.

The rest of the drive was peaceful. Charlie made sure to give me a fatherly speech on being careful and not getting into any trouble. I didn't stop him though, because I knew it was his way of telling me that he's going to miss me. He also kissed my forehead like my mother. His eyes were glistening and I knew he wanted to cry. My dad was strong though, and crying wasn't natural for him. I watched him walk towards the exit. He turned around and gave me one last wave.

I checked in my baggage at the airport and sat down near the terminal. Now all I had to do was wait for Alice. I looked over towards the door once more and laughed at what I was seeing. Alice was coming in the door, struggling with two luggages that were bigger than her. A security officer walked in behind her with about six other bags, which also belonged to Alice. I walked over to her and she jumped up and down into my arms. I was more than grateful that I could take at least Alice along with me, the most important person to me. She let go of me and smiled.

"_This is it belly, you ready_?" I laughed and she looked confused.

"_Of course I'm not ready Allie, but I'll live_." She rolled her eyes and started to pick up her luggage. I grabbed one for her and we put the rest of her things into baggage. We made our way over to the terminal and waited.

The doors opened and Alice looked up at me. She finally looked nervous. I on the other hand wasnt as nervous as before. I grabbed her hand and smiled down at her trying to comfort her. She smiled and wrapped her fingers around mine as well. We walked into the plane, and found our seats.

We arrived to California a few hours later. Alice wanted to drive here and make this into a road trip, but both of our parents protested, so we ended up flying. We got our baggage loaded into a minivan taxi, and headed off to where the school was. Surprisingly it was only a twenty minute drive. Alice being her rich self, payed the taxi driver extra to help us bring our stuff inside to the lobby. We left all of our stuff at the entrance and found a receptionist at a desk near the entrance. I opened my mouth to talk but Alice beat me to it.

"_Hello, I'm Alice Cullen and this is Isabella Swan, and we're new here, can you help us_?" Alice put on her brightest smile and bounced a bit. The lady at the front desk smiled just as bright, if not brighter. The plate on her desk read "Rebecca Smith".

"_Yes, that's right. Welcome to California, both of you. I hope you enjoy it here. I have both of your schedules and room keys right here, give me a second_." She turned around and behind her desk were piles of letters and a few baskets full of keys. She searched around for a few minutes and turned back around.

"_Here you go sweeties. You can both head on out the back doors to building B. From there you'll both find your rooms_."She pointed us towards the back doors and we nodded.

"_Thank you, so much_." Alice waved goodbye and skipped over to where our bags were waiting. We picked up our things and went out back to go and find building B. It wasn't hard to miss. There were four buildings out back connected to the main building back the way we came. Each building had a letter on it. A, B, C and D. We walked across the campus to building B, giggling the entire way there. Before we left forks me and Alice made a deal. As soon as we got our keys, we would stay quiet and just go find our rooms. That way it would be more "interesting". Honestly this was more of Alice's idea than mine.

We entered the same elevator and got off on the fourth floor. I already knew what my room number was, 411. We slowly made our way down the hall. She stopped right in front of room 411 and smiled. I was mentally screaming but put on a serious face. I wanted to mess with her first so I went over to room 414 and stood there. She inhaled loudly and before she could say anything I ran over to room 411 and opened the door with my key.

"_Ha. Bet you didn't see that one coming_!" She screamed in my ear and jumped up and down.

"_I knew it, I knew it, I knew IT_." She was still jumping. I laughed and pushed her into the room. She stopped jumping and looked around. She faced me and put on the most serious face she could pull off.

"_Belly, there's three rooms in here_." I looked at her and laughed loudly. I knew this would be the only problem Alice would have. I grabbed her hand again.

"_Calm down munchkin, you'll live_." She stuck her tongue out at me but followed me anyways. We brought our luggage in and checked out the rest of the room. There was an area in the middle of the room that was pretty spacious. There were two windows on the farthest wall that faced out towards the sidewalk. In the middle of the room there was a regular sized couch and a smaller one a little further away. Both of them were a gray color. There was a T.V on the wall in front of the couches. To the left we could see an open door leading to a bathroom. I walked over to the room next to the bathroom still holding Alice's hand. That room already had bags and stuff on the bed, which meant our third roommate was already here. The room was gray and yellow, which matched the living room.

Alice picked the room across from that one. It was gray and pink. I wanted nothing to do with the color pink so she knew I wouldn't care. I let her get settled and went into the room next to hers. This room was gray and blue. I loved the color blue, so this was perfect. It reminded me of my room back in forks, which was also gray and blue. Everything here was perfect. I reached into my bag and couldnt find my phone. Oh god, i just got here. I placed my luggage against one of the walls in my room and walked back into Alice's room.

"_Hey Allie? I'm not sure but I think I left my phone on the front desk. I have to call mom and dad so I'm going to go find it, kay_?" She poked her head out of her closet and smiled.

"_Sure bells_." She stuck her head back in her closet and I walked out of the room, and made my way out of our dorm. I closed the door behind me. I walked into the elevator and out of building B. Walking across campus I began to look into my pockets. Maybe my phone was in one of them, and I just didn't look right. I wasn't really paying attention and tripped over my own feet. Typical, of course. I looked up and ran right into someone.

"_S-sorry.."_ I then realized who's arms I had fallen into. Only one other person besides Alice has those beautiful golden eyes. I noticed my hands were on his chest and his hands were on my waist. I blushed and put my hands down. He put his hands down and ran one hand through his bronze hair.

"_Well if it isn't Bella. I see you still have two left feet_." He chuckled and put his hands in his pockets. I bit my lip and rolled my eyes.

"_I see you're still a jerk_." He chuckled again, a little louder this time.

"_Actually Bella I'm not a jerk at all. But anyways, it's nice to see a familiar face around here. How about I give you a tour of the different buildings and the classes_?" He smiled. It wasn't the jerky smile I remember him having. This smile was warm and..caring? Hm. I realized I hadn't answered his offer so I slightly smiled backed. I didn't want to come off as rude on my first day so I accepted the offer.

"_Uh, sure that would be nice_." He nodded and stood next to me.

"_Let's get started then shall we_?" He led the way to building A and I followed right beside him.


	3. Sleeping Together

Told you guys I would update soon! Anyways, thanks for the reviews and follows guys! It makes me super happy. I hope you enjoy the next chapter (:

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is the brilliancy behind the twilight saga, not me.

Chapter three: Sleeping Together.  
Alice s POV.

Everything so far is beyond perfect. Well, almost everything. I love my room and I love this college, but I just had this feeling that things were going to go wrong. It worried me, because my instincts were oddly always right. I had so much to unpack and put away into my closet but I was distracted by my own thoughts to actually get any of it done right now. Bella just left to go find her phone so I decided to sit on the couch and watch T.V until she came back. I missed her already. I went to sit on the couch in the living room area, but instead sat on something else. I got up and saw that it was Bella's phone. I couldn't help but laugh. Only Bella can lose something in a matter of minutes. We haven't even been here an hour. I picked up her phone and put it in my pocket still laughing. I should probably go find her before she goes crazy looking for it.

I walked out of the dorm locking it behind me. I put the keys in my other pocket, and skipped over to the already open elevator. When I reached the first floor, I ran out of the elevator and made my way over to the campus. I stopped where I was though, not even making it past the door. I stared out into the courtyard area and frowned. I rarely ever got upset, but seeing Bella with Edward there really upset me. I knew he went to this college, I just never really mentioned it to Bella. This is exactly why I didn't though.

Bella was facing away from me but I could see Edwards face perfectly from here. I moved back into the doorway so I wouldn't be seen. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I can tell it wasn't good at all. Edward had a smug look on his face when Bella looked away from him. He tried to look nice with every word he spoke to her though, which wasn't like him at all. I knew he was up to something, and I didn't like it. Especially since it was Bella, I didn't want them to even be speaking right now.

Edward has always been a lady's man. Every girl had a dreamy look when they talked to him, and wanted to be the reason why he existed. Of course Edward was aware of this, and he took advantage of it. He lured in every girl with his looks, dazzling them with his voice and his sweet talk. Edward only wanted one thing though. As soon as he got what he wanted from a girl, he would break their hearts and throw them away like trash. I knew now what Edward was up to. As soon as he got Bella to sleep with him he would leave her and throw her away.

I wouldn't let that happen though, I loved Bella too much to see her go through that. I wish Bella could see that though, that I loved her more than just my best friend. Bella meant everything to me, and I wanted to be the reason why she existed. I wanted to be the reason why Bella was happy. If only Bella could love me the way I loved her. I sighed and forgot where I was for a minute. My thoughts over powered my reality sometimes. I looked up to where Bella and Edward had been and realized that they weren't there anymore. This wasnt good at all.

I took my phone out of my pocket to text Bella but forgot that I had Bella's phone. I put my phone back in my pocket and began pacing. Maybe Bella would be at the front desk looking for her phone like she said. I smiled at this and quickly started walking across the campus to where the main building was. I walked up to where Rebecca was at the front desk. I sighed and put on a smile before talking.

"_Excuse me, Ms. Smith_?" She looked up, not expecting me and quickly smiled the bright smile she gave me earlier.

"_Oh, Alice right? Call me Rebecca_." She put her pen down and looked up at me.

I gave her a slight smile, not the bright smile from when I first got here. She noticed that and stopped smiling all together.

"_How can I help you Alice_?" I sighed and decided to just get to the point. I was starting to get impatient not knowing where my Bella was. I mentally smiled at that, my Bella. She wasn't even mine and I felt like she was. I sighed again.

"_I was wondering if you had seen my friend Bella? She's with a tall boy who has bronze hair_." She scrunched up her eyebrows and shook her head. I was starting to get aggravated.

"_No sweetheart, I'm sorry I haven't seen your friend. But if I do see her, I'll let you know_."

"_Thank you, but its fine. I'll just go find her somewhere else_." I half smiled and walked away back to the campus. I really missed Bella. I didn't want her anywhere near my brother.

I looked all around as I walked across campus once more. There was a blonde haired girl sitting next to a big buff looking guy. He was about four times my height. She was twirling her hair and giggling at whatever he was telling her. It was nice to see a happy couple, but they weren't the people I wanted to see at the moment.

I finally reached my dorm and sat on the couch, deciding then to just wait until Bella got back from doing whatever it was she was doing. I got irritated at that thought. They can be doing just about ANYTHING right now. i hoped that they weren't though, it would upset me. But Bella wouldn't just do anything, would she? I closed my eyes and exhaled loudly. Jet lag was starting to crash on me, I was feeling very tired then.

I took out everything from my pockets and set it on the coffee table in front of the couch. I laid down on my side and put my head on a cushion. Sleep was the last thing I wanted to do right now, but my eyes were already feeling heavy. I closed my eyes and yawned. Maybe I'll just sleep for a few minutes.

I dreamt all about my day during that nap. How I skipped over to her at the airport, and she embraced me in her arms. How she held my hand in her soft, warm one when I was nervous or upset. In my dreams Bella would always look at me the way I always looked at her, with love in her eyes. In my dreams Bella was mine and I was hers. If only I can dream forever, and never have to wake up.

I heard a door shut loudly and jumped. I frantically opened my eyes, but couldn't see well in the dark. I don't get why it was so dark, I only slept for a few minutes, didn't I? I sat up and brushed my spiky hair down with my hands. I picked up my cell phone which read 9:58, so much for a short nap. I looked up and someone turned on a light. I blinked a few times and saw who it was.

"_Allie, guess what? Edward s here at our college! Isn t that great? It should be fun to have your brother around. Oh my, you found my phone? I thought I lost it for sure!"_ She looked at the coffee table and laughed at that. She picked up her phone and smiled. Bella never sounds so excited when she's talking, it's kind of annoying to know that I'm not the reason for it and my brother is. I stared at her and half smiled, which probably looked more like a grimace. I wanted to know right away where she was and what she was doing but I held my question for later.

"_I know he's here. That isn't great. And yes, Bella I found your phone_." I sighed and walked off to my room. Before I left I could see that her smile turned into a frown. I walked into my closet and started to hang up clothes from my luggage's, might as well get this over with now. Bella had followed me into my room. She crossed her arms and sat at the edge of my bed. I didn't look at her face but I knew she was probably concerned.

"_Mary Alice Cullen, explain to me what is wrong this minute_." Even though i hated my first name, I wanted to smile at how cute she sounded when she was trying to scold me, but instead I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders.

"_Nothing's wrong Bells, everything's fine_._ Now if you don't mind, I am trying to unpack and you aren't helping_." I pulled out a shirt from under her which she had sat on. I put a hanger on it and hung it up. She uncrossed her arms and ran a hand through her hair. I loved her hair. It always smelled like strawberries, a scent that I adored. She stared at me and I walked over to her.

"_Bells, where were you today?"_ She started to smile at my question and I figured it was because she was remembering her day. I needed to talk to Edward tomorrow. I didn't like any of this.

"_Well I bumped into Edward way earlier, and he was nice. Not the jerk I remember him being! He gave me a tour of the buildings here on campus, but then we got hungry so he took me to a cafe a block from here. It's a great little place. We talked for a while and he walked me back to the 's pretty much my day Allie_." She giggled and the expression on my face hadn't changed at all. She noticed and stopped smiling. She grabbed my hand and rubbed circles in my palm. I loved moments like this. They meant so much more to me than Bella would ever know. I sighed and decided to just forget about everything for tonight. Tomorrow I would deal with Edward. I smiled at her and sat on the bed. I rested my head on her shoulder and she rubbed my back.

"_Bella I missed you today. And I got scared when I didn't know where you were_." She looked at me and I pouted.

"_I'm sorry Allie, Edward was just so nice ... and I didn't want to be rude to him. But, I should have come and told you where I would be first ..."_ She trailed off and it looked like she was deep in thought. I stared at her face while she was thinking. Her eyes were glistening, and she looked happy. I wanted to be the reason for that happiness, and I wasn't. She down at me again. My heart sped up a bit and I exhaled a little too loudly.

"_Hey, can I sleep with you tonight? I don't want to sleep alone our first night here."_ I haven't slept with Bella in my bed before. Even when we had sleepovers, we would always sleep on the floor in sleeping bags. My heart was racing at the thought of sleeping with her by my side. I couldn't help but brightly smile at this.

"_Of course Bella_." She smiled, let go of my hand and walked over to the bathroom. I stared after her and smiled stupidly to myself. Tonight I would be sleeping with my Bella. I knew it wouldn't mean much to her but to me it would mean so much. I got up and put the empty luggage's under my bed. I put a few more things away in my drawers and got out my toiletries. It was hot today, so a shower before bed should do me good. I picked up my towel and walked over to the bathroom. Bella walked out wrapped in a towel, her hair dripping wet. She laughed and ran off to her room. I smiled and walked into the bathroom.

I got out of the shower about half an hour later and dried myself off. I put on pajamas and hung up my towel behind the bathroom door. I quickly brushed my teeth and headed to my room. I stopped at my door and tried not to laugh. Bella was already in her pajamas sitting in the middle of my bed. She was brushing her hair out. She looked at me and put the brush on my night table.

"_Took you long enough, I thought you drowned_." She was too sarcastic sometimes. Who drowns in the shower? I stuck out my tongue at her and closed the door behind me. I was suddenly really excited for tonight. I skipped over to where the bed was and jumped in. She lifted up the covers, and we both laid down under the blanket facing one another. She yawned and I stared at her. She looked so beautiful right now. Not that she wasn't always, but tonight she had a glow and her eyes had a sparkle.

"_Night Allie, don't let the bed bugs bite_." She smiled once more and closed her eyes. She looked so peaceful. Jet lag must have finally hit her too because in a matter of minutes her breathing evened out and her lips had a pout. She was so beautiful when she slept. I got a little closer to her and breathed in her scent.

"_My Bella_." I whispered the words that spun around in my head all day. I tucked a piece of hair that was in her face behind her ear. I would stare at her all night if I could, but soon enough I grew tired again, and my eyes began to close. I let them, and within minutes I was sound asleep next to my Bella.


	4. His Plan, My Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. In any way. Boo.

Chapter 4: His plan, my plan.  
Alice's POV.

I woke up with a smile on my face the next morning, and had completely forgotten about the previous day and the events that had upset me so much. Having Bella by my side all night had erased all thoughts I had of her and Edward.

Halfway through the night Bella had wrapped her arms around me and we slept in each others arms. All night I slept peacefully, with the scent of strawberries in the air and the low hum of Bella's breathing. I shook my head a bit, coming out of my thoughts and blinked a few times trying to get my eyes to focus. Once I was fully awake I realized my bed felt really empty, and turned on my other side. I was alone in bed and there was a note where Bella had been sleeping. I slightly smiled at it and picked it up. My lips turned into a grimace in a matter of seconds as soon as I saw Edward's name.

_**Meeting Edward at that cafe I told you about last night. I won't be home until later. See you then Allie. -B**_.

I crumpled up the note and sat up in bed, taking in a deep breath. Bella was already falling into Edward's trap and it pissed me off. I opened up the top drawer of my night stand and threw the note in. I had to talk to Edward today, and stop him from whatever he was planning. I stretched out my arms and slowly slid off of my bed. I made my way over to the closet and pulled it open. I didn't feel like anything so fancy, so I chose a casual outfit I haven't worn in a while. I pulled on a pair of jean shorts and slid a navy blue tank over my head. I sat down at the edge of my bed and narrowed my eyes a bit, thinking about how today would turn out. I picked up my phone and sighed when I saw that there were no missed calls or texts. It was only 10:03, and I wouldn't see Bella until later. This was definitely going to be a long day. I slid on my ballet flats, shoved my phone in my pocket and made my way out of my room. I had to find something to do while Bella was..with him. A distraction.

I crossed our mini living room and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, put on a bit of makeup and pulled my hair into a loose bun at the nape of my neck. I didn't notice until now but there was a shuffling noise coming from the room next door. It must be our third room mate. I'd totally forgotten about her up until now, but I wonder why she hadn't introduced herself to me yet either. I peeked around the corner and her door was slightly opened. I knocked once and the door opened an inch or two more. Through the door I could see her dragging a box across the room, and slightly smiled. Her long platinum blonde hair swung around in her face and she stopped dragging the box and looked up. She brushed hair out of her face and lightly smiled at me.

"_Alice. Right? I met Bella earlier this morning. She told me all about you. Come in_." She took a step towards me, and I walked all the way towards her. I smiled at her words and reached up to hug her. She hugged back and laughed once. We let go of each other and as I looked up I realized who she was. She was the blonde girl who sat outside when I went looking for Bella yesterday. She was much more beautiful up close. Her sky blue eyes glistened with excitement and she waited for me to answer. I laughed nervously and shook my head a bit.

_ "God, sorry! I spaced out a bit. I'm Allie."_ I looked at the box she was dragging and it had her name written on one of the corners. "It's great to meet you Rosalie.." Her name was different, but nice. I looked back towards her.

"_It's fine. And it's nice to meet you too Allie.._" She laughed lightly again. "_Wait..how did you know my name_." her face scrunched up into a confused look, and I pointed towards the box. She quickly glanced at it and nodded. "_Oh..right.._" we both smiled again and before I could respond she began to speak again. "_hey..listen, uh..I was just going to catch some breakfast, would you like to come?_"

"_Yeah, great! I'm starving._" I bounced a little and my aggravation faded a bit. She walked across the room and shoved a few things into a bag. I pulled out my phone and waited for her by the door of her room. My screen read _**'1 new message'**_. I opened the message, but regretted that choice as soon as I read it.

_** Edward is amazing! I think I might like him. Can't wait to tell you about it.. xx -B**_

I deleted the message and quickly turned off my phone. All of this was really starting to annoy me. Bella has never been this way before, and that bugs me. Rosalie came out of her room and slid her bag over her shoulder. I could tell that she noticed my annoyance, but she didn't question it.

"_Ready Al?_" No one had ever called me that, but I liked it. She opened the front door and I quickly nodded and headed out.

"_Yeah, of course_." I answered, and we made our way out of the building and towards the street.

I had forgotten what it felt like to live somewhere warm. Actually, I had never lived somewhere warm. So the California weather surprised me as soon as Rosalie and I walked out. It had been barely past eleven and the sun was beaming down on us. It was summer, the end of August to be exact. Rose told me the weather was way hotter back in June, and I was grateful I didn't come up here sooner like I'd planned. We were in a cafe not far from the campus, and Rosalie keeps talking about an "Emmett", who I'm assuming is her boyfriend and the guy I saw her on campus with. We've only been together an hour and I feel like I've known her my whole life. I can tell we're going to be great friends. I pushed a piece of muffin around my plate, and Rosalie quickly stopped talking. I looked up at her and she looked concerned.

_"I'm talking too much, aren't I?! I'm sorry! I'm just so happy to have met you. And I talk a lot to people I like_." She took a breath and started to speak again but I quickly laughed and shook my head at her.

_ "No, it's fine. I'm usually the one doing all the talking. You're great Rose. I just..I've just been distracted these past few days.."_ My sentence trailed off and she relaxed. I popped the piece of muffin into my mouth and she leaned forward on the table. I chewed slowly and watched her.

_ "Is it a boy?_" She raised an eyebrow, trying to look serious I bet, and I held back a chuckle.

_ "Close.."_ I grinned and wondered if she'd realize what I meant, and by the look on her face, I'm guessing she did.

_"So it's a girl?_" Her lips formed a playful smile and I nodded at her._ "..is it Bella?"_ she quickly asked and I dropped my fork on the floor. A waiter passing by picked it up and pulled out a new one for me. I grabbed it and looked up at Rose, who had an _'I knew it_' look on her face. I shook my head at her question, strands of my hair falling out of place.

_ "It's not bells..well I mean, it..it is. But, it doesn't even matter."_ I set my fork down and she just watched me, with the same '_I knew it_' look. Before she could answer, I heard a familiar chuckle come from the back of the cafe and I narrowed my eyes slightly. Of all places, me and Rose had to choose the same cafe. I got up and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. _"Be right back Rose.."_ I quickly spoke and turned away from her. I spotted his tall, lean frame from across the room and before I could process what I was doing I was walking in his direction. There was a red head in front of him and he had a smug look on his face. He looked different from the last time I'd seen him. Which was last year, on Christmas. His hair had grown out and looked a bit lighter. He looked tanner from the sun I'm guessing, and his shoulders and arms had way more muscle on them. I finally made it up to him, and the smug look he had turned into a twisted grin.

The red head turned to face me and gave me a dirty look. She mumbled something at Edward and headed towards the front door. I thought about what'd I'd say to Edward, and my aggravation grew again.

_ "Well if it isn't the lesbian."_ He said coldly and I rubbed the palms of my hands against each other, deciding how to respond to him.

_"Where's Bella?"_ I brushed off his comment, like I usually do and narrowed my eyes up at him.

_ "I dropped her off at the library a few minutes ago. Why do you care?"_ He payed for his iced coffee and turned towards me.

_ "Let's just cut straight to it. What the hell are you doing?_!" I kept my voice as stern as possible and he laughed once.

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_ He said calmly and I wanted to punch him as hard as I could. I used to punch him when we were kids, every time he'd be mean to me or bells, but then he started punching back..and that's when I stopped.

_ "Cut the shit Edward. I know what you're doing with Bella. And I won't let it happen."_ He ran his fingers through his hair and just shrugged._ "I'm serious Edward. I want you to leave her alone. I don't care what I have to do to keep her from you,_ _but I'll do it.."_ He cut me off then and stepped towards me.

_ "And that's going to stop me? Look Alice, it's simple. Bella is on my 'things to do' list, and I need to cross that off. You can't stop me."_ My brain was functioning to fast and before I could scream at him or yell, he picked up his iced coffee and made his way towards the red headed bimbo.

_ "Edward!"_ I called after him, but he ignored me and walked out of the cafe with an arm wrapped around the girl's waist.

I exhaled a few times and shook my head at what just happened. I knew this was his plan, my Bella was just another toy to him. Bella was to naive to see that. She was always to nice to see the bad in a person. I rubbed the temples of my forehead and Rose made her way over to me. She looked between where I was and the door and shook her head too.

_ "What was that about? I heard yelling.."_ she asked calmly.

_ "THAT, is the start of all my problems. My brother, Edward."_ I tried to speak calmly too, but my voice shook with anger.

_ "I can see the resemblance "_ She spoke softer now, choosing her words carefully and I relaxed a bit. I didn't want her to think I had anger issues. That's all I needed, for Edward to ruin this friendship too.

_ "We may look alike, but we're not alike at all."_ I rolled my eyes and spoke again._ "..they don't get worse than him."_  
Rose just nodded this time and I decided to change the subject._"What time did you say you were meeting up with Emmett?"_

_ "Oh shoot..now actually!"_ She looked at her watch and slid her sunglasses on. _"Will you be okay? I can stay and cancel.."_

_"No, no. Go Rose. I was just going to head to the library anyways. I'll see you later."_ I smiled brightly at her now and she leaned down and hugged me with one arm.

_ "See you later Allie._" She grinned and before I knew it she was out the door as well.

My smile faded into a frown again and I stared out of the cafe for a good five minutes, but soon realized I was still standing in the middle of the place. I looked around and locked eyes with the cashier, who was looking at me confused. I asked him where the library was and he annoyingly gave me directions. I mumbled a quick 'thanks' to him and made my way out of the cafe and into the California heat.


End file.
